Alles Blödsinn oder?
by Zottelchen
Summary: Das Wirkliche Leben auf der Voyager.. :D


Alles Blödsinn, oder...?  
  
Kathryn verärgert: "Schon wieder ein Notruf.... menno, können die Drehbuchautoren sich nicht mal was anderes einfallen lassen?" br  


Autor: "Wie wäre ne Anomalie zur Abwechslung?" br  
Chakotay: "Verschwinden Sie von der Brücke, hier haben nur die Senior- Offiziere was zu suchen.... und bloß keine Anomalie mehr." br  
Janeway: "Tuvok, wenn der Typ nicht gleich von der Brücke verschwindet, begleiten Sie ihn in die Arrestzelle..." br  
Tuvok mit typischer Augenbrauenbewegung: "Darf ich Sie darauf aufmerksam machen, daß unsere Arrestzellen nicht wirklich funktionieren Captain?" br  
Janeway: "Ach richtig, das vergesse ich immer wieder. Na gut, dann schmeißen Sie ihn aus der Luftschleuse." br  
Autor: „Ich bin nur froh, daß das 'ne Requisite ist..." Autor spielt aber mit, als ein wirklich schlechter, miserabler Schauspieler: „Oh bitte, holder Captain, nicht aus der Luftschleuse werfen... da atmet es sich so schlecht..." br  
Er rennt wie ein betrunkenes Huhn über die Brücke: „Oh rettet mich, oh rettet mich..."br  
Janeway wirf Chakotay einen genervten Blick zu, während Tom einfach seine Waffe zieht und den Autor erschießt. br  
Tom: "Enemie down!" br  
Harry: "Hast wieder zuviel Counter Strike gespielt, he?" br  
Chakotay: „Und nun? Was machen wir nun? Nicht nur das wir ne Leiche auf der Brücke haben..."Er guckt den Autoren an. „...'ne HÄßLICHE Leiche wohlgemerkt, wir wissen auch nicht was wir nun machen sollen."Er guckt zum Captain. br  
Janeway: „Guck mich nicht an! Tom war's!" br  
B'Elanna: "Guter Schuß, Helmboy!" br  
Tom grinst. br  
Janeway: "Janeway an Neelix!" br  
Neelix: "Nein, Kaffee gibt's jetzt nicht." br  
Janeway: "AAAAAAH!!!! Roter Alarm... ähm, quatsch... NEELIX!!!! Wie können Sie mir so einen Schrecken einjagen!?!" br  
Chakotay (flüstert): "Kathryn, Deine Kaffeeabhängigkeit wird langsam zu offensichtlich!"br Janeway: "Psst!" br  
Chakotay grinst. br  
Neelix: "Was iss'n? Isses wichtich?" br  
Janeway: "Nichts... Janeway an das Hologramm an Bord." br  
Doctor: "... grummel...." br  
Janeway: "Ja, was kann ICH denn dafür, wenn Sie noch keinen Namen haben? Doc, schaffen Sie die Leiche von meiner Brücke." br  
Doc (bockig): „Ich würde ja gerne Amanda genannt werden aber Sie machen das ja nicht!!!!!! Welche Leiche denn nun schon wieder? Außerdem bin ich Arzt, kein Leichebestatter!"br Chakotay (mischt sich ein): "Das sagen Sie jedes mal...." br  
Doc: "Wenn's so im Drehbuch steht?" br  
Tom: "Improvisieren Sie doch einfach mal, das machen der Captain und der Commander doch auch ständig." br  
Janeway und Chakotay werfen Tom einen fragenden Blick zu. br  
Tom: "Steht im Drehbuch der Satz: Ich liebe Dich Chakotay? Ich liebe Dich, Kathryn?"br  
Janeway: „Leider nicht." br  
Chakotay (sagt nichts mehr): „...." br  
Tom grinst. br  
Doc: „Hey ich bin auch noch da!" br  
Janeway: "Ach ja richtig... also Doc, schaffen sie endlich diesen Körper von der Brücke, hier stolpern fast alle drüber. Janeway Ende." br  
Chakotay (aufgeregt): "Captain! Ich muß ganz dringend etwas mit Ihnen besprechen...." br  
Janeway (sofort hellhörig, springt aus ihrem Sessel auf:) "Natürlich Commander, folgen Sie mir in meinen Bereitschaftsraum..." br  
Der Doctor gibt den Befehl, den toten Autor ins All zu beamen. br  
Harry: „Endlich der stank schon!" br  
Tom: "Memme!" br  
Chakotay betritt eilig Janeways Raum. Janeway folgt im Sauseschritt. br  
Tom (grinsend): "An alle! Ich nehme JETZT Einsätze für Wette 17 an! Die beiden sind gerade im Bereitschaftsraum verschwunden..." br  
Tuvok: "Mr. Paris..." (guckt nach allen Seiten): "Ich setze 5 Replikatorrationen darauf, daß sie heute diesmal nicht wieder im Bereitschaftsraum Sex haben." br  
Harry und B'Elanna: "5 dagegen!" Via Intercom kommen immer mehr Wetteinsätze herein, keiner steuert nun das Schiff, alle warten gespannt. br  
Naomi: "darf ich auch setzen? Ich wette 3 Rationen, daß ich bald Babysitten darf.." br  
Tom (grinst): "Okay..." Aus dem Bereitschaftsraum hört man nun merkwürdige Geräusche.br Janeway: „Ja oh uh ah fester..." br  
Chakotay: „Ich kann nicht mehr." br  
Janeway: „Schlappschwanz." br  
Chakotay: "Bitte, dann frag doch Tom!" br  
Janeway: "Nicht bös sein... Tom könnte mir niemals so gut den Rücken massieren wie Du...."br  
Chakotay: „Aber du bist unersättlich!" br  
Janeway: "Und verspannt...." br  
Tom (knallt den Kopf auf das Pult): „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!!!!" br  
Tuvok lacht sich tot. B'Elanna und Harry ( mit dem Zeigefinder an ihren Lippen): "blblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblbl......." br  
Janeway und Chakotay erscheinen wieder auf der Brücke. br  
Janeway: "Bericht." br  
Tuvok: „Ich geh einen saufen. Tuvi an Neeli, hast du noch den 22er Chardonay?" br  
Neelix: „Klar komm vorbei, ist eh nix los hier!" br  
Doctor (heulend): „Und ich??????????????" br  
Tuvok verschwindet. br  
Janeway: "Was hat der denn?" br  
Tom (jammert): "Warum hatten Sie keinen Sex? Ihretwegen habe ich ein Vermögen verloren..."br  
Doctor: "Hey, was it mit miiiiiiiiir?" br  
Harry: "Man Doc, gehen Sie zu Seven und nerven sie..." br  
Doc (verstummt): "Gute Idee... Se-he-ven....!!!" br  
Seven: "Ja???" br  
Janeway: „Was wetten sie auch so einen Mist! Ihre Schuld..." br  
Chakotay (flüsterflüster zu Tom): „Die ist 'ne harte Nuß, sorry..." br  
Tom: "Ich weiß.... ÄHHHHH!!! Ich meine natürlich, das kann ich mir denken!!!" br  
Chakotay (dreht sich zum Captain): "Du hattest eine Affäre mit TOM?????" br  
Janeway (entrüstet): "Quatsch. Der Typ wollte was von mir, ist aber abgeblitzt. Du weißt doch, daß ich nur Dich liebe. Wollen wir jetzt in mein Quartier? Hier ist doch eh' nichts los..." br  
Chakotay (verpaßt Tom 'ne Backpfeife): „Anfänger!" br  
B'Elanna: „Hey, schlag ihn nicht, das ist mein Job!!!!" br  
Naomi zu Icheb: "Wollen wir auch in mein Quartier gehen?" br  
Icheb (grinst dreckig): "Na endlich...." br  
Und während Chakotay und Janeway, der Doctor und Seven, Tom und B'Elanna alle in ihre Quartier verschwunden sind um etwas zu sündigen, besaufen sich Tuvok und Neelix, Naomi und Icheb können endlich Sailor Moon gucken und Harry ist allein auf der Brücke. br  
Harry (an die Autoren:) "Warum krieg ich nie jemanden ab?" br  
Autoren: "Einer muß ja den Doofen spielen..."br  
ENDE 


End file.
